pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
BW01
The Start of a Trainer's Voyage! is the very first chapter of the Pokemon BW Adventure storyline. Plot On a clear and sunny morning in the Unova region, a boy named Randall awakens from his bed in Nuvema Town. With his Tranquill and Phanpy resting in his room, he quickly remembers that he is suppose to choose his starter Pokemon for his upcoming journey as a Pokemon Trainer. We find him dressed in his trainer clothes as he rushes out of his house and heads toward the Juniper Pokemon Lab. After a short arrival, he manages to beat all the trainers and bumps into someone. The person was a woman wearing a white shirt and small green skirt over a lab coat. She then gets angry and throws a tantrum until she sees his parchment that was the key to his Starter Pokemon and apologizes, introduing herself as Professor Juniper of the Unova region to Randall's surprise. In the lab, she introduces the three regional Starter Pokemon:Snivy the Grass Snake, Oshawott the Sea Otter, and last but not least, a jolly, but tempted Tepig. After some long-time thinking, Randall considered Snivy, but thought a second time since Snivy's "eyes" scared him while Oshawott looked very promising Hearing that, Tepig tackled Randall in anger and hits him with an Ember attack, running away in the process. Professor Juniper said that nobody liked Tepig and was never picked out because of it looking weaker than other Tepig and often felt abandoned. After searching for him, Randall found Tepig and reminded it that he knew how powerful a Fire-type was and said that he would choose Tepig instead, which surprises the Fire Pig. Suddenly, a group of Herdier appeared and attacked Randall with Take Down. But Tepig manages to jump off and protect its friend at all cost. Using Ember, the attack blocked the Shadow Balls as the Fire Pig hits them with two Tackles at the same time while bouncing off the other. Finally, Tepig's tail started to glow bright red and flames appeared around its tail, making Tepig shroud itself in flames as it uses Flame Charge to knock them all out and send the Herdier flying away. Professor Juniper recalls that Tepig's main ability is Blaze and also says that Blaze can give Tepig a power boost for its Fire-type moves. Randall then asks Tepig if he wanted to join him and the Fire-type Pokemon agreed, returning to its PokeBall. Professor Juniper then gives Randall a PokeDex so he could scan wild Pokemon and thanks her before leaving. He then shouts, "I'll challenge and defeat all the Gym Leaders and then the Unova League Champion! Just wait 'till you see!" Just then, a boy with an Oshawott appeared, looking at the new trainer. Major Events *Randall meets Professor Juniper. *Randall obtains a Tepig along with the Unova region PokeDex. Debuts *Randall *Prof. Juniper Pokemon debuts *Oshawott *Tepig *Snivy *Tranquill *Phanpy *Patrat *Pidove Characters Humans *Randall *Prof.Juniper Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon *Tranquill (Randall's;debut) *Phanpy (Randall's;debut) *Tepig (Randall's;new) *Patrat (Prof.Juniper's) Wild Pokemon *Pidove (multiple)